Depravity
by Yolink
Summary: Y ahí se encontraba el, escondido detrás de un árbol arropándose con la oscuridad que le brindaba la espesa sombra que la abundante frondosidad de este combinada con la tenue oscuridad de la noche.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, yo solo se los tomo prestados un rato a Kishi-troll para plasmar mis locas ideas.

 **Dedicatoria** : Este pequeño fic va dedicado a mi amada onee-chan, Jazy015, por ser mi loca hermanita compañera de locuras y por darme tanto GaaSui.

 **\- Depravity -**

Y ahí se encontraba el, escondido detrás de un árbol arropándose con la oscuridad que le brindaba la espesa sombra que la abundante frondosidad de este combinada con la tenue oscuridad de la noche, que aun iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna llena, le permitía esconder ese acto tan vil e impuro que estaba cometiendo al observar a escondidas como su compañera de equipo entrenaba sobre el tranquilo caudal de ese pequeño arroyo que estaba cerca de su campamento.

Pero como no cometer ese acto si la fémina frente a él era la ninfa más hermosa que sus ojos tuvieran la honra de jamás conocer y ahora se encontraba exponiéndose ante él tan bella, tan pura e inocente que sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por esos impuros ojos que no se merecían el honor de espiarla en la forma en que su compañero lo hacía, se dedicaba a danzar entre el agua salpicando todo a su alrededor mostrando un espectáculo realmente hermoso cuando las pequeñas gotas de agua brillaban gracias a la plateada luz de la luna llena, que no hacían más que resaltar su desnudes en un acto tan pleno y efímero lleno de perfección, una perfección tan inocente como lo era ella, no solo en este momento, si no es que siempre, pero ahora ahí cubierta por ese halo de brillantes y plateadas gotas de agua se destacaba con infinita pureza la inocencia de la ninfa que estaba siendo observada.

Pero él tan salvaje, tan impuro seguía observando con total descaro a esa inocente compañera que le ofrecía tal espectáculo no apto para sus ojos que aun así profanaban ese hermoso cuerpo de diosa y lo mancillaban con solo posar su mirada en cada centímetro de su cremosa piel deteniéndose en un acto de total perversión en esas particulares formas que hacían destacar que ella ya había dejado de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo atrás y ahora era toda una mujer con un cuerpo escultural que no debía ser visto por personas tan impuras como él, pero a él no le importaba y seguía observando sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco iba saliendo de su escondite hasta que el escandaloso crujir de una rama quebrándose bajo su pie puso en alerta a la mujer que estaba siendo cruelmente observada haciendo que esta girase su rostro hasta que sus perlados ojos se toparon con los marrones de su descarado espía e hiso que en un acto de desconcentración la dama callera al agua.

― Ki-kiba-kun —fue lo único que pudo mencionar justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia al ser atrapada por los brazos de su espía que y en un acto de total arrepentimiento le arropo con su chaqueta ocultando así de su vista el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer en sus brazos.

― Perdóname Hinata-chan —dijo aquel hombre justo antes de cometer ese acto tan impuro y sucio como lo fue profanar esos delicados labios de seda con los suyos propios en un beso que aunque fuera tan casto que solo llego a ser un leve roce de labios no cambia el que el infame hombre haya cometido tal canallada de la que la pobre mujer inconsciente no se iba a dar cuenta, y por eso lo hiso, por pura cobardía y no atreverse a confesar el real motivo de su pecaminosa acción, no solo le atraía si no que le amaba desde hace tanto que ya ni lo recuerda, solo esta consciente de que su amor no puede ser correspondido por un ángel tan puro como ella y se conforma en observar y profanar con sus ojos la belleza única de esa chica aunque sus impúdicos ojos no sean merecedores de tal privilegio.

Con cuidado y delicadeza coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda y por debajo de sus piernas para así poder levantarle y llevar su delicado cuerpo a la orilla del arroyo donde se encontraban las prendas de la hermosa chica y en un acto de total control de sus más bajos instintos la cubrió con cada una de las prendas limitándose a tocar solo lo más estrictamente necesario para no deshonrar aun mas con sus actos el bello cuerpo que estaba a su total merced pero era incapaz de mancillar de nuevo más que con un último beso que se prolongo por unos segundos más que el anterior.

Al terminar de vestirla con todas sus prendas incluyendo su tan amplia chaqueta volvió a cargarla en brazos para llevarla directo al campamento donde su otro compañero esperaría razonables explicaciones del porque había abandonado su guardia y ahora llevaba a la inconsciente chica en brazos.

Pero asegurándose a sí mismo que nadie nunca se enteraría de su patético desliz que quedaría confinado en lo más profundo de su ser como un tesoro único encargándose de convencer a su ninfa de que nada de lo que vio antes de desmayarse fue real.

Tiempo después se daría cuenta de que su ninfa no era tan imposible como él creía y tal vez, solo tal vez algún día ella correspondiera sus sentimientos.

 **-Yolink –**

Onee-chan esto te lo tenía preparado como regalo de cumpleaños pero como ya paso mucho tiempo de eso ahora te lo dedico por ser la user del mes en el foro, espero que sea de tu agrado y que no me lances de tomatazos.

Perdón por lo cortito pero no quise alargarlo más porque la idea de lo que quería plasmar se iba a perder.

 **¿Me merezco un Review?**


End file.
